


In.Dex.

by Novastel



Category: Gravity Falls, Original Work
Genre: Gen, OC Axolotl, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, no beta we die like sleep-deprived overcaffeinated idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novastel/pseuds/Novastel
Summary: Just me and my relevant OCs, vibing, making plotlines slightly more f**ked since we are basically the ones controlling/driving them, maybe even a few one-shots or crossovers(watch out for spoilers)__If you would like to use one of these OCs that I'll be posting here, please contact me via comments on the OCs chapter
Kudos: 4





	1. The Axolotl/IX.A (Modern Ver. ♀)

**THE AXOLOTL**

**ALLIANCE:** Neutral Good

 **NAME/ALIASES:** Axiothea, IX.A/Ixa, Ix, Nine, Discrepancy, Seamstress, Eris, Quetzalcoatl, Decoder, The Mad Hatter, Oracle, That Bitch

 **DOB:** Original: ???/ Current Incarnation: Dec. 6

 **SHN:** F (Current incarnation), 5'5, ???

**APPEARANCE:**

>>>Hair: Long, white/gray, pink tips, usually in 2 messy buns on either side of her head with small braids

>>>Eyes: Silver/white/ocular implants

>>>Clothing: Corporate wear, sweaters, hoodies

>>>Accesories: Several magical relics (listed in order from oldest to newest): scroll, fan, dagger, teacup, compass, pocket watch, corkboard, glasses, laptop, respiratory stabilizer pins

**FACTS:**

Likes: Keeping people safe, knowing things others don't and getting to tell them, caffeine, making people happy, snacking, browsing the web, peace, the status quo, the world just " _shutting the fuck up and not threatening self-destruction every year"_ (her words exactly), memes (for some unexplainable reason)

Dislikes: Deciding what's best for everyone and being ignored and they end up in serious trouble, having to interfere, not being left alone, when she wants to be older-sisterly towards Bill but she can't so she just ends up drinking by herself and crying because she doesn't know what the world has turned into anymore

**MISC.**

>>>Time and Fate are trying to screw her over for a multitude of reasons

>>>Tired. Just _tired_.

>>>Is all-knowing yet physically cannot build a normal human body from scratch, try as she might


	2. Basilica Rozen/Baz

**BASILISK ROZEN**

**ALLIANCE:** Chaotic Neutral

 **NAME/ALIASES:** Basilica, Basil, Baz, Puppeteer, Snake, Carbon, Satan, 王嫌, Empress, Ate Basil

 **DOB:**???

 **SHN:** N/A (usually manifests as female), 4'9, N/A

**APPEARANCE:**

>>>Hair: Very short/pixie cut, powder blue, messy/floofy

>>>Eyes: [L] Gray (blind), [R] Red (blind)

>>>Clothing: T-shirt and bicycle shorts/ mostly shorts and sleeves, drawstring hoodies, sweater jackets

>>>Accesories: Small round sunglasses, wings (bluish-black)

**FACTS:**

Likes: Bothering people, eating/snacking at someone else's expense, pissing off Eris, being the loudest thing in their environment, Dea, Gray, heckling, hanging with friends/people who can actually tolerate them

Dislikes: Decaf coffee, people messing with them, getting one-upped, Lukas (for some strange reason), Dev, disrespect, people wanting things without the hardships that come with them, not being allowed to do something they want to do, "roaches", not being allowed to consume Energy when they need it

**MISC.**

>>>Can only eat smut Energy

>>>Died from starvation/Energy deficiency

>>>Asked Insa to blind them for power

>>>Had a crush on Dea but died before getting to tell her

>>>The only time she and Insa really get to vibe is when they're trying to drive Eris insane simply because they don't like her

>>>As a ghost, she can now transcend universe barriers more easily as to make more crossover appearances

(just to specify, this Eris and the Axolotl are different people from different universes)


	3. Idea Asterios/Kria Maretalas

**IDEA ASTERIOS**

**ALLIANCE:** True Neutral

 **NAME/ALIASES:** Dea Aster, Ideako, Reyna, _void.ent, Ate, 'Teh, Other, Asterion, Aster, The She-Hulk But With More Than Just Anger Management Issues, Mercury, Sister, Kria

 **DOB:** Original: ???/ Current Incarnation: August 28

 **SHN:** F, 6'0, FIL 

**APPEARANCE:**

>>>Hair: (current incarnation) Medium long, black, usually worn down

>>>Eyes: (current incarnation) Blue (Waardenburg syndrome)

>>>Clothing: (current incarnation) Admin corporate wear, dark-coloured wool clothing, this weird all-flannel outfit every now and then (for some godless reason), flats, midnight blue folded-down turtleneck, basically something a weird, mixed up, very specific college student would wear

>>>Accesories: (all are magical, all are from different incarnations) Hourglass charm bracelet, round silver glasses, small leather backpack containing basically every useful thing conceivable

**FACTS:**

Likes: Spending time with friends, cooking, cleaning up, coffee from the Ink Solace, going to the Cafe, making sure Jun and everyone is ok and is safe and being right about it before even checking on him, all her friends, keeping the squad (led by Yume) from doing crimes, history, teaching her friends things

Dislikes: Remembering what happened with her pre-death, being ignored even though she's right, ignorance of important issues, not being heard, Dirac (???)

**MISC.**

>>>Has quite literally seen everything this universe has to offer 

>>>Knew that the Artifacts could bring what is in the Ether Realm into the human realm but decided not to talk about lest someone develop a nuke or something

>>>Can see Baz's ghost, also sometimes give her a form via a BIG ether sacrifice

>>>Is supposed to be blind because of Waardenburg but her Pathos from the last timeline stopped the syndrome from taking her eyesight. The bad part is that the toll is slowly draining her essence and will eventually kill her.

>>>Didn't actually intend on getting resurrected after the blast from the last timeline

>>>Misses bugging Clara a bit but doesn't want to go back to her old mental state

>>>Is not fully aware she is still not completely sane, though

>>>Neither is she aware of Baz's crush


	4. Clara Shirogami/Kura Shio

**CLARA SHIROGAMI**

**ALLIANCE:** Chaotic Good

 **NAME/ALIASES:** Kura, Red, Rara-Jie, Kid, The Bloody Queen, Stars, Manipulae, Dea-Clara, Cloak, Miss Kura, Remnant, Warehouse Girl

 **DOB:** Original: Jan. 12/ Rebirth: Dec. 29

 **SHN:** F, 5'5, ???-JP-FIL

**APPEARANCE:**

>>>Hair: Medium long, used to be dark claret before resurrection, is now black/brown, usually worn down or tied back with a loose ponytail

>>>Eyes: Used to be crimson, now black with a bit of white and red around the pupil

>>>Clothing: Anything she finds comfortable, usually a plain grey t-shirt or tank top, shorts, jeans, red cloak, red zip-up hoodie

>>>Accesories: Black choker (Dea control), heirloom sigil broach, ether-mag spear, [Equilizer] halo (not actually hers, it's Dea's and she ends up with it by proxy), dark blue plastic reading glasses

**FACTS:**

Likes: Safety, not being bothered, knowing Marin is ok and won't die, Dea not annoying her, Kiku (once upon a time), August, Yao, Yanli, Jihoon, hide-and-seek, being energized/having energy, productivity, things going peacefully, being of service to friends and family

Dislikes: Kuro (?), being forced to choose a side when she doesn't want to be involved in something, losing control to Dea, getting E-warped, not being able to take care of everyone 

**MISC.**

>>>Her real body stayed dead after she was murdered, Dea just took the new one and made it ether-resistant and slapped her soul into it

>>>Her eyesight actually got worse after she died so now she needs reading glasses

>>>Has to constantly be reminded that her sister Marin is not in a coma neither has she been kidnapped and she is a-ok and safe so put the knife down

>>>Is kinda scared of August because she can wear heels and isn't as affected by them as her, sees August's pain tolerance as much higher than hers/infinite

>>>Physically incapable of wearing heels after she got revived, Dea screwed up and now her ankles don't bend that way for long

>>>Feels bad about not remembering her mother after the fire

>>>Dea made her hair the colour of dried blood simply to guilt her already regretful murderer as hard as possible

>>>Always manages to either get stabbed to death or strangled to death, every timeline


	5. "Kiku"/Haku Sorajo

**KIKU**

**ALLIANCE:** True Neutral

 **ALIASES:** Haku Sorajo, Cloud, Ghost, Light, Coward, The Mage, Ace of Edens, Oculus

 **DOB:** Dec.1

 **SHN:** M, 5'6, JP-???

**APPEARANCE:**

>>>Hair: Adamant (dyed)/ grey/ originally really dark black but went prematurely grey, straight 

>>>Eyes: [L] Previously russet, now white (very poor eyesight), [R] russet

>>>Clothing: ECC corporate wear, pyjamas, formal wear of most kinds because he's trying his best to not get judged for his not-actually-existent sense of style

>>>Accesories: Smartphone, colour contacts, kitchen knife, claymore sword that absolutely no one expects him to have but he just does

**FACTS:**

Likes: Not being involved, silence, tea _,_ justifying being idle/ resting after having done something productive, spending time with people because he actually likes them and it's not because of his obligations, not being forced into things, neutrality, staring off into the distance, his dog, Clara, Marin, August, Yao, being seen and not judged, being able to speak what's on his mind without his anxiety forcing him to back down

Dislikes: Remembering things he wishes he had forgotten, Kuro, himself/ survivor's guilt, getting observed and judged, the ECC, the scientists at the ECC, his job, murder, violence, blood, messes he can't clean up, Dirac, those random trances that he goes into where bad things happen, his meds wiping his memories again for the 3rd time this week, being forced to electrowarp a person's mind, his malfunctioning INST.os 

**MISC.**

>>>Marin was the first to know about him using contacts to hide what happened to his eye because they accidentally switched contacts

>>>August once doxxed him in order to shock him into telling her what he knew about Clara’s murder and the 3 years after that incident for Marin and Clara

>>>Used to only tolerate Kuro because of general consensus that he was needed alive and they could try to kill each other after the whole ordeal was over but is pretty chill with him now, less "mortal enemies" and more "frienemies/ rivals"

>>>Productive but not creative, avoids issues rather than actually solving them

>>>Dea used to call him an "icy bleach bitch" and when asked why he tolerated it he said "she wasn't wrong"

>>>Technically deceased

>>>Developed what seems to be a smartphone addiction because it was an easy way to avoid eye contact

>>>Actually decided to be a NEET without consequence in the ether dimension, only working when asked to 

>>>A [nameless]


End file.
